It Can't Be Over!
by Dcfan100
Summary: The Teen Titans are having a hard time facing the fact that now that DC has announced Young Justice the chance of a Teen Titans season 6 is extremely low. A salute to the Teen Titans cartoon...well sort of.


**Right now, the possibility of a sixth season of Teen Titans is around 1% so in honor of the awesomeness that was the Teen Titans and in lament that DC has probably officially cemented it's fate, I created this!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans would it have ended at the fifth season? No it wouldn't have! It'd still be on the air and Raven and Robin would have kids…but of course that would lose me a lot of viewers so maybe Starfire and Robin would have kids. Well somebody would have kids! Oh! And Aqualad would have worn an afro at one point!**

"Well that's it," Robin sighed closing his laptop. "We're officially over!"

"What?" Cyborg and Beast Boy cried in perfect unison.

"Cartoon Network and DC comics have officially announced the series 'Young Justice', which also deals with teenage characters working as a group of superheroes." Robin said sadly.

"So there will be none of the season 6?" Starfire asked with sad puppy dog eyes.

"No more of Robin's corny puns, or Beast Boy's lame jokes, or murikanime, or completely useless episode and sometimes offensive episodes such as Revolution and…" Speedy stopped mid sentence "You know on second thought maybe it's good we're not getting a sixth…" Speedy stopped again as everyone in the entire dang DC **and **Marvel **and** Earth Prime universes slowly turned there death glares on Speedy. A second later the poor archer was being mobbed by angry fans.

"Not the hair!" was the last thing that could be heard before he disappeared.

"It was a good run while it lasted" Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Yeah, and now I'm being replaced," Robin sighed "It's been nice knowing you guys"

"It's been nice knowing you?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"A promotional poster was released that shows I am in the series but the kid in the picture is obviously not me but is instead Tim Drake, the third Robin. Personally I'm kind of glad that I'm not in this one. I've been the only Robin in animation or live action and it'll be nice to take a rest"

"Tim Drake did appear in that one spin off of Batman the Animated Series" Raven pointed out. Robin just shrugged.

"It's been speculated that I might make an appearance as Nightwing and personally I like my hair in that form a lot better." He shrugged.

"We're both being replaced" Speedy said coming back with every hair still in order from the depths of…well wherever it is that cartoon characters get dragged to by angry fans. "I'm being replaced by someone called Artemis"

"You're not being replaced Speedy, you were never intended to appear in the series. Originally it was Arrowette but now it's Artemis and only the original Arrowette had connections to Green Arrow or Speedy" Robin said matter a factly.

"And least you guys are in it!" A very, very ticked off Wonder Girl said walking onto the scene. "It appears that I'm still not making an appearance!" she shouted smashing the nearest object into a pulp. "And all because DC and Warner Bro's are still arguing over the rights!" she said continuing to grind the object into a fine paste. "I haven't appeared in animation since the 1960's and…!"

"Wonder Girl!" Robin shouted "That's Beast Boy you're pounding!"

"Oops" Wonder Girl said looking at the green pile of goop on her hands.

"Hey guys did you hear the great news! I am in the new Young Justice series!" Kid Flash said zipping into the room before getting an evil glare from Wonder Girl and quickly exiting.

"Well I'm in it now, and apparently now I'm African American" Aqualad said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Cyborg asked casually.

"Nothing…except for the half a billion whiney fan boys going 'Oh no, I'm not racist but this is like the worst decision they've ever made', oh give me a break." Aqualad grumbled.

"Well whether we like it or not the series is coming and we're just going to have to learn to deal with it" Robin said "I've got a feeling we'll be back in animation some day" he smiled.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said with a smile "We don't have to be angry, or bitter, or malicious, or resentful, or vengeful, or murderous, or….I'm gonna egg DC studious! Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted raising spoiled produce in the air.

"Guys wait" Robin said quickly "Do you really think that's going to help? Is our little revolt going to end the cycle of hatred and violence?" he asked dramatically "No it's not, we should show acceptance for others, besides we can't get past the fourth wall. Only Deadpool can do that"

"Fine" Everyone grumbled taking there seats again.

"But still, it is painfully apparent that we are badly outnumbered" Starfire said.

"Against?" Beast Boy asked motioning for her to continue her sentence.

"Marvel Comics" Cyborg said narrowing his eyes. "Think about how many series' they've had in the past two years. Spectacular Spider Man, Iron Man Armored Adventures, Wolverine and the X-Men, The Super Hero Squad, Black Panther and Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes is coming with a 20 mini series introduction to each character this fall which will be followed by the actual show as well as at least four Marvel Anime series which is being animated by the renowned Madhouse studios and a Thor series has been confirmed."

"And what have we got?" Aqualad asked.

"Batman the Brave and the Bold and Young Justice and a rumored Green Lantern series" Speedy sighed.

"At least we're doing better in the DTV in the sales and critical reaction area" Robin said.

"But that beside the point" Speedy said "Teen Titans is over!"

"No more amusing fan art!" Bumblebee cried.

"No more youtube fan videos!" Cyborg lamented.

"No more RobStar fans shoving there excessive number of fan fic's from every genre into the lesser know pairing fans faces which in turn makes the fans of minorities start flaming which becomes known as 'Shipping Wars' and…" Our author was suddenly stopped in mid sentence and was receiving blank stares from everyone. "Yeah I'll stop know" he said quickly exiting.

"No more stories about me and Beastie poo!" Raven cried hugging Beast Boy **(Authors Note: I've never read a BBXRAE fic in my life so I have no idea how that pairing works)**

"Whoa! Hold on!" Robin said "The announcing of this series does not mean that we have to stop being fans of this show. It's been about 18 years since the first episode of BTAS, 21 years since the Michael Keaton Batman film and nearly 43 years since Adam West's Batman series and yet all of them still have plenty of dedicated fans despite the new shows and movies that have come out."

"So me and Raven can still end up together?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"No Raven's mine" Robin said quickly, then thinking about what he just said looked up to the author typing this story. "Do you want to get flamed?" he asked.

"Sorry" Our author typed "I'm just so used to pairing you with Raven. I'll change it"

Rewind!

"Of course you can" Robin smiled warmly. Our author then proceeded to puke. "But then you have to remember not to be so biased that you don't give the new series a chance, which is what happened with The Batman. Many fans accused it of not being 'The Batman' and stopped watching, which is a shame because by the fourth season it had become a pretty good show. The same thing should happen here, you don't have to forget the old series but you should still give the new one a chance."

"It's just that there are so many unresolved issues" Cyborg sighed.

"So many things that could have such interesting story lines" Speedy sighed.

"Like how did I come back?" Red Star said "And how did I gain control of my powers?"

"And whatever became of me?" Slade asked.

"Why the heck did I come back? Did I come back at all? If so, why are my memories gone? If I didn't why is my statue gone?" Terra asked.

"Who am I?" Red X yelled waving his hands in the air "I'll never know who I am!"

"Well, hopefully some day the folks down at DC will see the error of there ways and give us a DTV somewhere down the line" Robin smiled.

"Yeah" Everyone agreed, smiling as they looked at the setting sun from the top of the Titans Tower.

"Well the ending was cheesy but it'll have to do" the author sighed typing the ending to the story and stretching. "Man and to think, I've still got to edit this" Suddenly he spun around to see a gun pointed to his head. "Who are you?" our author asked in fright.

"I am the every pairing man! You have offended one of the pairings I support and now I shall kill you!" the man that was obviously Deadpool cackled.

"But no matter what pairing I support you'll still kill me because you like every pairing!" the author cowered.

"Exactly! Mwahahaha!" Deadpool slash The Every Pairing Man laughed. Suddenly, the author had a heart attack. One of the lawyers poked his head into the room and tapped Deadpool. "Oh come on!" Deadpool groaned pulling up a sign that read…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monty Python even though I just made a small reference to it but the stupid lawyers made me put this in anyway.**

"Just remember kiddies!" Deadpool laughed "The every pairing man is real! He could be anywhere, in your community! On your favorites list, one of your friends, he could even be right behind you!...or maybe not." Deadpool shook his head and the stupidity and walked out.

**Well *cough* that's was interesting was it not? :) Hope you enjoyed, please review and leave your comments or suggestions! Any flames will be used for next weeks hot dog roast!**


End file.
